The present invention relates to a plastic encapsulated semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a plastic encapsulant for a semiconductor chip such as an IC (integrated circuit) chip.
Recently, with the improvement of the compactness and thinness of electronic apparatus such as an electronic wristwatches, cameras, and electronic calculators, compact and thin semiconductor devices are required to be included in the apparatus.
In response to the above requirement, a method for packaging the IC chip by using a tape carrier system and a method for directly packaging the semiconductor device on a substrate have been widely applied.
In order to make the semiconductor device as thin as possible with a high reliability, it is desired to provide an improved plastic encapsulant for semiconductor devices.